In recent years, according to tastes of younger people, major consumers of electric and electronic products, various attempts have been made to improve not only functionality but also aesthetics, i.e. color or design. However, typical in-mold transfer films used for decoration can express only a color based on a color ink layer transferred to a surface thereof without providing other functions, such as a function of emitting various aromas.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-0024061 discloses an aromatic transfer film, which is prepared by applying a flavoring agent to one of a release agent, an ink, and an adhesive so as to provide an olfactory effect. In addition, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-0078883 discloses a transfer film, which includes various patterns printed thereon to be squeezed and transferred to appliances. However, the transferred pattern does not produce a visual effect of changing color according to temperature, thereby making it difficult to confirm a thermal state of an appliance to which the printed pattern is transferred.